Happy Birthday Yami!
by 118 I Love Anime 811
Summary: It's Yami's birthday tomorow and their friends, Yugi, Ryou, Marik, Yami Marik and Yami Bakura made something special for him. What would that special thing be? Would it answer his questions these past three weeks? Okay I changed some Parts here especially the summary and the Title. Just to let you know the first title was "Everything was for you" so anyway Enjoy and Review!OneShot!


Hello!

Another story of mines and I got inspired while I was listening to Fruits Basket theme songs XD anyways I hope you enjoy reading!

Also I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

I had been almost 3 weeks since Yami have heard music from somewhere. He was so curious and felt like he already knows who this person was. He heard different songs per week and some were sad and some were cheerful songs. He also heard someone playing the piano along and diferent instruments with this mystery singer.

It was now the last week of school and Yami noticed that Yugi was nowhere to be seen at the end pf the day. Yami sighed and picked up his umbrella since it was raining. Yami was walking slowly to the game shop when he heard the music again. He was totally curious so he followed where it was. The sound became louder and was clearer. He could hear the lyrics clearly and so he stopped and listened.

**Now let's all gather enjoying the company we share**

**Our tears will dissolve into thin air**

**As we drink up this wonderful life**

**La La La La La La Laaaa La**

**Taking in all this sweet love and life**

**La La La La La La Laaaa La**

**Drinking up all this good love and life**

**Thanks and farewell we smile and say**

**For all our best we did today**

**La La La La I say to you**

**I pray for you all in the coming new year**

**Do Do Do Do La La Laa**

**Do Do Do Do La La Laa**

**When spring flower bloom and the greenery sprouts**

**Look some of the tears are floating away on the wind**

**La La La La La La Laaaa La**

**Taking in all this sweet love and life**

**La La La La La La Laaaa La**

**Drinking up all this good love and life**

**Do Do Do Do**

**La Do Do Do**

It ended nicely and when the piano stopped Yami noticed that it was his girlfreind, Yugi who was singing along with the rest! Malik, Ryou, Bakura, Marik! They were the ones playing the beautiful music that he hears everyday.

"Okay guys! I think we are ready for the presentation!" Yugi said proudly

"Mhm! I'm sure Yami would be suprise that we made this for his birthday!" Ryou said as he stood up from his seat and closed the piano.

"I can't believe we're doing this for the Pharaoh..." Bakura sighed angrily.

"Hey! We also did something special for you before!" Malik said.

"Okay, okay... Stop it you all. Let's just go home and get ready for tomorrow since it is Saturday."

They all nodded and said their good byes as they went home.

Yami hurried back at the game shop so that he wouldn't be noticed by the others. Yugi was now humming the song as he was walking back at the game shop when he saw a small shop selling cute small items.

"Hm? Well... Yami tends to have a soft side that makes him love small and cute things..." She scanned the other stuff when a cute Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl Plushie took his attention.

""Um... Miss? How much are these?" Yugi said as she pointed at the two plushies.

"That would be P100 each."

"I'll take it."

"Okay then."

The seller placed the two plushies on a paper bag while Yugi payed P200 to her. Then she saw a gift wrapping store next. She gift wrapped the two in a different color. The Dark Magician Plushie was in a small box with Blue Ribbons and Violet stripes and inside is a Dark Magician Note Pad and Pen while Dark Magician Girl was wrapped in a circular box with Light blue Ribbons and pinks dots and also inside is a small Dark Magician Girl Alarm Clock. Yugi smile and kept it inside her bag thinking about what Yami's expression would be.

She arrived home and was greeted by her Grandfather.

"Oh hey Yugi! How's practice?"

"Fun! It was polished and now we are ready for tomorrow! And also I just hope he likes it..."

"Of course he would! He loves you so. Much that he wouldn't reject any well... Except for leeks..."

"We all know that Grandpa"

Both of them got sick of imagining leeks. They hated it well thank The Gods that they have food food to eat but it really tasted horrible so meaning they coulnd never handle it.

Yugi went upstairs and saw Yami lying on the bed staring at the ceiling thinking deeply.

"Hmmm... What could Yami be thinking... He seems off this universe..." Yugi thought.

"Yami..." She poked him making Yami suprised.

"Oh Aibou! Your here!"

"Hm..." Yugi just looked at him suspiciously and spoke,

"Yami. Is there something you want to tell me?" Yugi asked.

"No. Not really but also how were you? Are you fine being with your friends?"

"Yes."

Yami wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

"I'm happy your fine but I do feel kind of lonely that tour spending much more time with them..."

Yugi looked straight at his red crimson eyes and spoke

"Don't you worry it would end soon..."

Yami once again leaned closer and kissed her lips but now much more longer.

"Yami..."

"I Love You Aibou"

"Love You too Yami..."

They broke the kiss and Yugi started changing her clothes just after she took a bath. They both went down and ate dinner and it was a good thing that it wasn't leeks but Yugi's favorite, Salmon.

After they ate dinner the two went up and slept together while Yami was still hugging her tightly and excited about their performance for his birthday tomorrow.

* * *

The next day has started and now that it is Saturday Yami woke up later than his usual late records but they didn't mind because they were busy preparing for his birthday. Yugi was cooking their favorite meals while Ryou and Bakura fixed the decorations and Grandpa covered the door with a closed sign too so that they would know it is closed for today. Malik and Marik were the ones fixing and cleaning the table. Their friends, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Serenity, Seto and of course Mokuba (excluding Duke since he was in a family trip) are the ones who arrived last. Once the preparations were done they all paced their gift at the center of the table while Yugi went upstairs to wake Yami up.

"Yami... Wake up!"

He rubbed his sleepy eyes and nodded as he walked towards the bathroom and took a bath and after that he changed his clothes. Yugi went down in advance and they all waited for Yami to go down. After few minutes when Yami came down they all...

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone shouted happily in unison.

They congratulated Yami and had their eating and eating and some games. When it was finally time for the presentaion. They all gathered in the unknown room And sat on the couch. The lights opened too see Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Bakura, and Marik on the stage with their instruments. Yugi nodded and They started playing their instruments and Yugi began.

**Now let's all gather enjoying the company we share**

**Our tears will dissolve into thin air**

**As we drink up this wonderful life**

**La La La La La La Laaaa La**

**Taking in all this sweet love and life**

**La La La La La La Laaaa La**

**Drinking up all this good love and life**

**Thanks and farewell we smile and say**

**For all our best we did today**

**La La La La I say to you**

**I pray for you all in the coming new year**

**Do Do Do Do La La Laa**

**Do Do Do Do La La Laa**

**When spring flower bloom and the greenery sprouts**

**Look some of the tears are floating away on the wind**

**La La La La La La Laaaa La**

**Taking in all this sweet love and life**

**La La La La La La Laaaa La**

**Drinking up all this good love and life**

**Do Do Do Do**

**La Do Do Do**

They ended with a smile and everyone applauded. Yami was so suprised that the performance was for him. (Note: Yami already left when they ended. So meaning he didn't hear or know that the performance was for him)

Everyone gave their gifts to Yami and said good bye as they left one by one. Yami and Yugi went upstairs while he was opening each gift. When they were in the bed Yami finally opened the gift from Yugi. He was shocked to see a plushie of Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl.

"Thank you Yugi"

"No Problem. I just know that sometimes you want cute and small stuff..."

"Aibou. I actually saw you perform yesterday but I didn't know it was for me. Thank you so much... And I'm sorry..."

"It's alright! Also Happy birthday Yami! I Love You!"

"Also that doesn't answer my question... Since when did you learn to sing? Ever since we were together I never heard you sing"

"Well... I sing when you duel. Whenever I'm alone or your asleep. heheh..."

"Well Okay then. You showed such a beautiful performance."

"It was also made by the help of the others even if Bakura didn't want to..."

Yami laughed slightly and kissed Yugi again before he spoke.

"I Love you. Now let's go to sleep and play the gift I received tomorrow..."

Both went to sleep with smiles on their faces as they hugged each other.

_"Everything we did was for you... And Happy Birthday Yami!"_

_"Thank You..."_

* * *

Finished!

Okay that's all. Just saying that the sing is from Fruits Basket named "Small Prayer" The ending them song and also I just got the hating of leeks from Fruits Basket! Don't even think I made it up originally! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Again I do not own the idea of hating leeks but it is true that it doesn't taste good. Also I do not own "Small Prayer" and Fruits Basket. Not a single thing. And by the way I changed thw title XD also Thank you all for adding this to you favorite list even if you didn't review! Makes me happy :3

And also don't forget to please Review and to say this was my first One-Shot. Thanks! :D


End file.
